This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of this grant is and to test the safety and efficacy of a novel organophosphorus pesticide degrading enzyme, OpdA, in an NHP model. Proof that the enzyme is safe and effective against dichlorvos should provide the necessary impetus for further development for human use. Our central hypothesis is that OpdA is safe and improves survival after poisoning with dichlorvos.